Chained
by vampirianhime
Summary: It's like a big, all-out war. They were once comrades, but now all they can see is enemies before them. What could have happened to cause them such grief in them and the one's they were so close to? War, set in Kagami's Pov!
1. Chained

**Author's note: **This is a one-shot I wrote waiting for class and thought it would be fun to upload. It's not very organized, but I hope you enjoy it when you read it. It's just a fun little story and it's not the only one that I plan to upload. This just happened to be the one I wanted the most.

*Chained*

I will remember a time….

When we were all happy….

The game was fast paced, no one could change the end score, but that didn't stop us from trying. We wouldn't give up till the sound of the buzzer. It was at the time I felt regret, for abandoning them with the thought that I'd bring them happiness. It was all pretty words in the end.

"You're basketball does work better with mine," the sounds reverberate within me. Shattering my very core at the words I didn't want to hear. My arms and legs feeling heavy, as if I were chained just by those words.

That can't be true. I can't be that weak, no matter what anyone says. What can I do to prove that this isn't all I can do?

"Kuroko, you should stop passing the ball to me," the person I thought I could count on, tore away even more of my heart. Shifting my own pity and regret into an even deeper hole.

To think, I'm really this weak. I can't beat any of them and I can't help the one person I made that promise to. Why did I make that promise for anyways? Wasn't it my selfishness from the start? I just asked someone without the consent or the thought of the other party in question.

"Hey, Kuroko, why did you choose me as your light?" he asked.

"You're right, I didn't have to pick you as my light. It could have been anyone," I said betraying no emotion that I was feeling.

"I thought you'd say that," he said tossing the ball to me.

"It could have been anyone, I wander why you?" I spoke my thoughts.

"Eh! You don't like me being you light?" he asked as I him a soft smile with no words to answer as I tossed him the ball high. Knowing that he picked up the high ball and dunked it in. A smile just like always gracing his lips pulling me toward him. A light feeling lifting deep inside me, so small to even notice.

I felt freer than when I was in middle school. I was always hiding the shadow, encouraging and helping my lights through the games. It became lonelier and lonelier as they stopped believing in me. Making my existence smaller and eventually I wasn't of use to them anymore.

Kagami-kun is really amazing. Just as, or maybe more than the Generation of Miracles. A true light.

"Akashi-kun found your hidden potential?" the coach asked as I nodded in response.

"He must be super strong," a sempai said.

"More so than you can imagine. Even now, I can't explain what he is like," I said felling the same heaviness I'd felt when going against and losing to Aomine-kun.

"We'll definitely win," Kagami-kun said and everyone around me agreed. I looked at them. The heavy feeling slowly fading away.

I am a shadow that assists the light, what was the first person to tell me that? When did I end up living in the shadows of the great people around me. I was nothing compared to them, not a genius, just a normal student with an outward hollow presence. Going through life without being noticed had been fine till those dual colored eyes found me. At the time they weren't dual colored but normal irises. It was his words that put me in the empty world I was now living.

On court my eyes locked with the heterochromatic red and gold irises. They were the all knowing, all seeing eyes that even the Generation of Miracles were afraid of. He was the presence that put everyone to their fullest potential. It was our former captain that was more amazing then anyone really could understand.

Was it necessary to keep me in a mindset of being the invisible, unnoticeable, but powerful shadow with passing capabilities? Was it really okay to make me the being I am now?

The two teams lined up their starting members.

Wasn't I just as strong? Couldn't I get stronger? So why did everything end up the way they did? Chaining me to them with the words light and shadow. Forcing me to disregard my true power. My true potential.

"Tetsuya," his voice held the same, usual tone, as well as an undertone I could not place.

"Akashi-kun," I bowed in respect to my former captain. Despite everything, my respect is greater than anything else.

"Don't hold back, you aren't the confined prodigy I raised anymore," he said in a whisper that I could only hear. My eyes raising to his colorful, alluring eyes. My own surprise showing, barely, on my face.

"I won't, Akashi-kun," I said as the game started with the jump ball. It landed quickly into our hands. My own weight caring me on the court, a loosening feeling on my whole body, as if the chains were really coming off. The chain I slowly chipped away till I've found my place. By the side of a team that cares for the sport and the people who enjoy playing it too.

Goodbye to the Shadow I'd lived as, and welcome to the light I'd create for myself.

I remember a time when we were happy….

It all had been fake….

I won't regret that fake happiness…

I was all a part of us even now.

End Note: I want to hear feed back, to see what other's think about this. Maybe I'll upload more like this if I find the time.


	2. Admiration

**A/N: **Here's Admiration. This was easy to write by hand, but once I typed it up, it became harder to do. This took me a long time to finish, and it's really short.

This is similar to how I did Chained, but this is Takao's thoughts on the person he admires. This may not be the best, but I find great pride in the fact I actually finished it.

This came about because someone wanted a sequal and I just didn't know what else to write at that time, so here this is...

*Admiration*

Admiration. If I could describe my feelings for the said teams ace, it's admiration. He can easily walk around with any object, claiming it to be his lucky item, while others staired at him with gawking expressions, and it didn't bother him. He just waves it off and continues that same pattern every day. Not just that, but his strength in basketball is something else. Even before high school, I admired him from afar. Every time my team went up against him, his would win. I was so mad and heated with the thought of revenge.

"Shin-Chan!" I shouted as I tackled him to the ground. The tackle didn't quite work the way I planned since our sizes were too different, so I settled with a hug instead.

"T…Takao, get off me," he always sounded embarresed with each contact I made. It always made him look cuter.

I reluctantly let go, "ah, Shin-Chan you're so mean," I gave a little pout with my whine. I didn't care if I sounded childish or not. Somehow our team put up with both our personalities, I don't know how they do though.

There was no response, like he usually did when I acted childishly. I looked up to see him stairing off somewhere and before I could ask he'd grabbed my wrist to pull me towards the gym.

"Ah, does Shin-chan actually like me?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Takao, you're going to make us later then we already are with your tantrums," he sounded irritated as he walked forward. I quickly ran to catch up with him.

It's so fun to tease him, but maybe I overdid it today?

We made it to the locker and changed before getting a scolding from the coach as well as the captain. While we changed for practice, I started to think about useless things. For instances, I thought about our relationship. Believe it or not, my feelings really started out as hate. I wanted so much to defeat him in basketball, and it all came from the times my teams lost. It irritated me and I drove to get stronger so I could beat him. Yet, when I came to school I was surrounded by my teammates who were slowly giving up. I became even more frustrated and I strove to become stronger than the generation of miracles.

We made it to practice in time.

"Takao, Midorima what took you so long?" our seniors asked as we went to change.

"Just teasing Shin-chan," I commented and that just made our seniors sigh. They somehow put up with both of us so easily, even when we are younger classmen.

I watch as Shin-chan's scowl grow more prominent. As if everything that was happening was irritating him more than usual.

Then when I got to high school, I thought I'd be able to play against the generation of miracles. I had trained hard, so hard for the purpose of beating them, but turns out that one of them ended up at my chosen high school. It was the first time I had even thought about a what if I ended up in the same school as a miracle. That maybe when my revenge changed to admiration, or was it later when we played in our first game.

Practice started with a harsh training regimen as usual.

Even in middle school we didn't do half the stuff we do now. I wander how Shin-chan's middle school life was like? I bet they didn't even have to practice as hard as we do now, they were always winning weren't they?

I watched Shin-chan, his wide back, his long arms, his nimble fingers, they all played a part in his amazing shooting. Even if we are the same age we are definitely in different leagues. That's what you get when you are a genius after all.

"Shin-chan is amazing as ever," I patted his back. He gave his usual bouts of words, and ignored everything else.

This is the person I've come to admire. Maybe it was fate that we came to the same school, maybe it wasn't, but all I can say is…

"Hey, Shin-chan, I will definitely pass you the ball. We won't lose," I said cheerfully.

"There's no way we'd lose, idiot," he said hiding his own embarrassment with harsh words. That's just the person he is. Always worrying about his luck, and working hard so we don't lose.

"Yeah," I smiled as I followed him, and I felt like I would always follow him.

**Final Notes:** This is part of a challenge I decided to do on my own, but I don't know when I'll finish it. I've already done C, this is A, there will drabbles of the other letters to, just don't know when they'll be up.

This is all I can think of. I want to thank the people who have read, reviewed, favorited, and added this to their alerts.


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: **Surprisingly I came up with another idea. Took awhile, but this one came about before I went to work yesterday. Then when I came home, I wanted to post this, but my mom took my laptop and it's the only source I can post anything on. Anyway. I just can't think of anything quickly, so it's hard to update this one as well as a few other stories, but that's that. So enjoy!

*Jealousy*

There's nothing left to lose. There's no hope, no happiness, there's absolutely nothing, but, yet, there's something. Something that keep you here, in place. What is it exactly? What keep you from giving up? What is it that I couldn't see before?

Jealousy. An emotion filled with anger, regret, hate and above all, love. If you didn't love, then how could you feel the envy creeping in? How could you decide that you were hurt by this? How could you be envious of the people around him?

It hurt when I saw that look. The first time you showed that painful expression, those words you uttered, promises made. It made me realize how much more pain went through all of us. The feeling of loneliness and fighting to get back what we had. How much we all lost each other. There was no change in it, no way of backing up. Yet, here we stand, on court, not as friends or teammates, but as rivals, enemies. I on one side, you on the other. These raging emotions catching up to me, showing me for what I really am. Even now, I look at you, smiling with them around you, and it brings me back to those old days. The days when everyone, each and everyone one of us, was just as happy for the wins.

Jealousy. That's what I feel watching you surrounded by them. They all trust you. Just like you trust them. How much do you trust them? Do you trust them more than me, then any of us in the past? Do you still want to trust any of us?

How close were we really?

"Satsuki, it's time to go," Aomine called snapping me from my thoughts.

Before I turned to follow the team, I look at you one last time. It makes me happy to see how happy you are now, but I still feel jealous. Jealous from the you now and the one we used to know.

**Final Note: **Not very long, but it's still something. I actually had a hard time coming up with who's POV this would be, but it came together as I wrote it. So until the next time I can find something to write, this is going to be a slow process.


	4. Snow

**A/N: **Here's another one for my letter's challenge. This one is different from the previous ones, but I just remembered that I really enjoyed this one. So I've incorrperated it with this challenge of mine. Also, this actually has more then the original one, I actually lost the original one somewhere in my room, oh well. This turned out nicely too. Don't mind the out of seasonness from it either. This was writen during the winter season to begin with.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters.

**Warning: **This has genderbended characters as well as being set in it's own universe seperate from the authors' orignally work. You can't really tell, but anyway it is.

*Snow*

The side walk had two, large white piles stacking up with each snow fall. The sidewalk had stretches of ice covering concrete that threatened to trip anyone who lost their footing.

A pale, porcelain hand reached into the cold, white snow. It grabbed a clump and rolled it together. Teal, sky-like eyes gazed forward to a tall, large red haired male walking just steps ahead. Before a second thought could cross her mind, she released the round powdery ball at the red heads head. It surprisingly hit its target.

The red head had been focused on his destination when a clash of cold hit the back of his head. The snow could easily melt off of his head with his anger boiling. He turned around to curse out the person who decided to attack him only to come face-to-face with teal blue eyes, soft, teal colored hair, and the expression set into a pout.

"Kagami-kun, don't ignore me," she stated, her voice a monotone, but underneath that tone held a bit of a whine that only those closest to her could pick out.

"Kuroko, why'd you hit me with a snow ball?" he asked trying to not release his anger. He wasn't going to fall into her pout, the one thing that easily put him in his place.

"But you were ignoring me, Kagami-kun, you didn't listen to what I was saying," she wasn't happy. She was used to being ignored, but had grown used to a few people actually noticing her. It made her a little upset every time those few people ignored her.

"Ah, sorry Kuroko, what did you say?" he asked his eyes focused on the girl in front of him. He hated to admit it, but whenever he watched her he couldn't help feeling his heartstrings pulling him.

"Kagami-kun, you're not listening again," she let her lips fall even more into a pout before deciding to give up. She just started walking past him, which wasn't what Kagami wanted.

"Oi! Don't just walk away," he called turning to grab her arm only to slip on the ice patch he didn't notice. The ice patch had taken him down and he fell on his butt.

Kuroko watched this in amusement as Kagami tried to get up but fall again. She couldn't suppress the giggle the escaped her lips.

"So you think this is funny?" he asked taking a wad of snow and chucking it at her. She just barely escaped the incoming ball, but the person passing by didn't. A blond haired male was impaled with the white snow, straight in his face.

"Hey, who threw that," the blonde shouted, his voice emitting all his anger, then he noticed who it was.

"Ah, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!" He exclaimed as he ran towards them.

"Good day, Kise-kun," Kuroko bowed politely.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kagami asked, still sitting on the icy ground.

"Photo shoot," he simply stated, his gaze fully on Kuroko, "how have you been Kurokocchi! Has this dog been treating you nicely?"

"Kise!" Kagami quickly stood up, ready to punch the blond model when his head collided with another's chin.

"Fuck, that hurt," a lazy voice said.

"Dai-chan, don't talk like that!" a squeal like voice exclaimed.

"Why?" the same lazy voice asked and Kagami finally turned to see the tanned, blue haired male.

"Why were you standing over me?" Kagami asked about ready to throw a punch his way.

"There's no fighting," the pink haired girl stood between the two boys, "we'll get in trouble if our schools found out."

"Doesn't hurt to show this weakling how it's done," the tanned male smiled.

"Why are you fighting? Why not use something else to fight with?" Kuroko asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Right, right! Tetsu-chan is right!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kise asked joining the conversation thinking it would be fun.

"Snowball fight!" the two girls said in their respective methods. The boys looked happy and pleased by this suggestion.

The group met up at the park, with some unexpected guests as well.

"Why are there even more of us?" Kagami asked.

"Everyone wanted to join!" the pink haired girl exclaimed as she called the groups together. She split the group into teams.

Right side had: Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi, and Furihata.

Left side had: Aomine, Momoi, Takao, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Himuro.

"Why are we on the same team?" Kise asked with a pouted as he clung onto Kuroko and glared at Kagami.

"How the hell should I know, and let go of Kuroko," he growled in challenge.

"Momoi-chan picked the groups," Kuroko stated despite the chocking hold she was in.

"This'll be fun, right Furihata-kun!" Kiyoshi smiled his crooked smile. Furihata just didn't know how he got roped into this, and with the scariest people he knew.

"I'm just here to drag that idiot back," Kasamatsu pointed to the clingy blonde.

"Wah, sempai, you're so mean," Kise whined.

"Tch, how did I end up here? Why aren't I with Tetsu?" Aomine asked with irritation in his speech.

"Now, now Dai-chan. This is supposed to be fun," Momoi pointed out.

"I thought it was a way to fight without fighting?" Aomine asked.

"Takao, why did you bring me here?" Midorima asked.

"I thought it would be fun!" Takao beamed.

"How can playing in the snow be fun?" Midorima asked.

"Like this," Takao hurled a snow ball at his partners face covering the green haired male with white, powdery snow. It simply melted off with his friends anger.

"Muro-chin, I'm hungry," Murasakibara stated, her action being un-lady like.

"Let's have one game then we can go to that restaurant I promised," Himuro smiled peacefully knowing full well that she will comply.

"If you Muro-chin says so," she simply stated.

After that, the snow war began. This being a snow war because no one held back. It was crazy watching the flying white balls smash into each person with full strength. No one could imagine this to be a peaceful fight at all.

"Furihata-kun, you haven't thrown a single ball have you?" Kuroko asked the brunet boy. He was simply hiding from the cascading assent of balls.

"N…no, I'm not like everyone else. I don't have much strength and I didn't even want to come here," Furihata sighed.

"Really, I think this is fun. I don't have great accuracy but just joining is fun. Why don't you just throw one ball?" she asked handing him the cold, white ball. He took it, albeit reluctantly, and threw it. The toss was way off course.

"Yo, isn't there a limit to how bad you can throw something?" Aomine asked.

"Dai-chan, be nice," Momoi shouted when a gasp hit everyone's ears. It came from Midorima who had been watching the trajectory of the ball. It was flying straight towards the entrance of the park, and at that very moment a red haired girl was passing in front of the gate.

"I…I think the games over now," Takao stammered.

"Yeah, we should go to that restaurant now," Himuro knew that some people shouldn't be messed with, and the red haired girl was just one of them.

The group scattered away leaving Furihata frozen in place as the white snowy ball hit the girl who had been reading a book. Her heterochromatic eyes looked up, irritation over her expression as she looked at the brunet frozen in place.

He didn't know what would come about from this random event he didn't wish to participate in, but he could only think he was dead.

"Ah, the snowball fight was something else. I didn't expect it to be as fun as it was," Kagami smiled. He was still pumped from the time they left.

"Kagami-kun, you can be really amazing," Kuroko gave a soft, almost unnoticeable smile.

"Y…yeah, wait can?" he asked getting irritated by her blunt words as usual.

"Take it as a compliment," she smiled before running ahead of him. He just watched the teal haired girl run in front of him, the same feeling of his heartstrings being pulled towards her.

**Final Note: **Well, this was something else wasn't it? It was actually a lot of fun to write, after changing it though. Anyway, you can see little snippets of my OTP's in it, but it's mostly centered around Kagami and Kuroko. I just decided to add everyone else to it. Also, I just couldnt' resist myself with Furihata there. I thought it would be funny to have something like that end the whole game.

What do you think? Different from the previous ones, but I guess I can do anything since this is actually hard to come up with ideas like that. Anyway, until next time!


	5. Medieval

**A/N: **Well, here's another chapter for Chained. This time it's set in a medieval era, but I can't really say exactly when. This was originally an idea I had for a story that went between present time and past time. The past being filled with gender swapped characters, as you will see. Originally this was completely different but since I couldn't find the paper that had it, I just kind of made things up from what I remembered. Well, here you go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters.

**Warning: **Gender swapped characters as well as death in this chapter. Hmm, and I'm not sure what else to say that's a warning. Well, have fun with this one. There's no real plot to it and there's barely any point either. Just a fill in the challenged I threw at myself really. So, here's M!

^Medieval^

The small, cold hand touched the red, sticky hair. Her cold, harsh breath coming out in chokes as fiery red eyes looked up to icy blue ones. There were no words exchanged between the two, but they were able to understand each other.

"Ka…gami," the blue haired girl gasped for breath, her overall body feeling languid and tired from current events she'd been through.

"Don't speak, Kuroko," he quickly said as he smoothed out her hair as his fingers ran through it. The light blue hair was filling with crimson as every second passed by. The pain he was feeling had no rival, the sadness he was forced into would not part.

"Ka…gami-kun…you shouldn't look…so…sad," her voice was coarse and was slowly becoming weaker.

"Kuroko, please, don't speak anymore," his voice was pained and all the emotion was pouring out of him. He could no longer stop the agony that was enveloping him.

"Ka…gami…let…me…go," her words began to slip away as her breathing slowed even more.

"Kuroko don't say that. You're going to be okay. You can't leave me, not yet!" Kagami shouted as the pulse slowed to a stop and her pale arm went limp. Her foggy teal eyes stared back at him as he couldn't keep the tears from his eyes.

"Kuroko," he called her name several times. His hands sweeping across the punctured wound on her abdomen; he regretted being unable to save her. Every event coerced through his mind, reminding him of the moments he'd missed. He felt the heavy weight of someone's life on his chest.

"Kuroko," he whispered as he brought his hand over the frail girl's eyes, slowly closing her opened eyes and lowering his head till their lips touched for a brief moment. The cold lips having lost color long ago.

He pulled back and started limping towards the exit of the church where he was stopped by his fellow crusaders.

"Kagami, if you go out there now, you'll die," Aida, the leader of the group stated. His dark, brown eyes watching the red one's closely.

"If that's what will happen, then I welcome it so easily. I can't live my life knowing the woman I love was killed by those bastards," Kagami growled.

"You're not thinking straight, idiot. Besides, Kuroko already knew what was going to happen when she joined our side. If you die too, then what would her death have been for?" Aida asked.

"As long as I am alive, I'll rip their heads off with these blades. As long as I continue breathing, those bastards will not," Kagami pushed his commanding officer out of the way and marched toward the battle grounds. His goal's farther away then he'd ever know.

"Dumbass Kagamin, Tetsu-chan gave her life because of him, but he didn't see it. What would she say if she saw him leaving?" a pink haired girl cried for the loss of her closest friend and the war that was taking place.

"Oracle-san, do you see an outcome where we win?" Aida asked looking at the pink haired girl. The girl stopped crying for a brief moment and looked sadly at the ground.

"How many will die, I wonder? I can't see, so maybe I'll lose too?" she asked, the words floating eerily around the air.

**Final Note: **So, how was it? I think I am straying off from my original intention of this thing, but oh well. I didn't plan to make this a letters challenge either. Still, there's no real plot and no real beginning either, I just wrote it for fun. Also, yes I did change Aida's gender since I don't see her gender changed too often. I see Momoi more so then any of the other female characters.

Thanks for continuing to follow this set of drabbles, and I hope to update more frequently but I know that's almost unrealistic. Well I enjoyed this one though, so I hope you all did too.


	6. X-Overs

**A/N: **Here is X, which isn't an easy word to come up with when doing this kind of thing. So, I decided to do a cross over with Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. It follows basically the same thing as Ocarina of time, just in a play format as well as with the characters playing the different characters. I'll list all the characters in the end and some in the beginning here. It'll be surprising, random, and this is my first try at this kind of thing. I just thought it would be easier to do mostly dialogue with description here and there, as well as the narrator explaining the scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters; just the oc's the travel in and out of this story. My oc's will mostly portray the enemy monsters. I also do not own Legend of Zelda.

**Warning: **This will be mostly dialogue, there's mostly no plot, and it can get confusing for the most part. I'll also describe the fight scene's since I can't just do dialogue all the time.

**Characters used and who they are played by:**

**Kagami is Link…**

**Midorima is Saria…**

**Takao is Mido…**

**Kiyoshi is the Great Deku Tree…**

**Kumo is my OC and she plays Queen Gohma**

At each change in sections, I'll list the characters of that area so this might get split into parts.

^X-over^

**Kagami**: Stares blankly at the page in front of him. A cold sweat pouring over his body before he says, "You can't expect me to memorize this?

**Aida: **The brunette just smiles at him with a smirk, "What do you think this is? Kagami-kun, you don't have that much to read,"

**Kagami: **Gulps and returns staring at the page before him. A terrified look on his face that screamed, escape!

^Legend of Zelda: The Play^

Done by Kuroko no Basket Characters!

**Narrator: **This isn't a normal story, no, not in the slightest. This is a story about a young boy, who seeks adventure outside his small, home town in the forest, but that is getting ahead of the story. Where it starts is with the young boy, sleeping in his home in the trees.

**Kagami: **laying in the bed, all eyes on him, and a cold sweat still breaking over him.

**Kagami: **"Damn, why are you all just staring?"

**Kuroko: **"It's fun, isn't it Kagami-kun?"

**Kagami: **"NO IT'S NOT!"

**Aida: **"There's no need to shout,"

**Narrator: "**Ah, I know it's fun to enter scenes in and out like this, but could you all mind returning to your own scenes, we're trying to continue with the story."

**Group: **"Right, right,"

**Narrator: **"Great, now I can't remember where I was, alright scene change!"

**Kagami: **"Oi, narrator don't just jump scenes!"

**Narrator: **Now the boy was awake, he looked out to the scenery before him and took in the deepest breath he could muster. The clean air, unpolluted by over population and unnecessary buildings brought a serene peace to him.

**Kagami: **"Oi, are you bad mouthing cities?"

**Narrator: **"Go back to being oblivious Kagami-kun, you can't just talk to the narrator any time you want," said with annoyance.

**Kagami: **"What the hell are you talking about? This play is nothing but a joke anyways,"

**Narrator: **"Kagami-kun, do remember who you are talking to. I am the author and writer for this, and if you make me mad, you'll definitely lose,"

**Kagami: **"Yeah, yeah. Like the hero can lose,"

**Narrator: **"Hmm, you still don't understand, do you? Then why don't I just change you to the villain and make this story something else? I'm sure everyone would love to see you play as the antagonist for once?"

**Kagami: **"Like I care,"

**Narrator: **"Then you don't get any screen time as well as being the loser in the end,"

**Kagami: **"Still don't care; I didn't even want to be a part of this anyways,"

**Kuroko: **"Kagami-kun, stop arguing with the narrator, you don't want Aida-san to double our training do you?"

**Kagami: **paled with the realization.

**Narrator: **"Thank you Kuroko-kun,"

**Kuroko: **"It's the only threat that any of us react to,"

**Narrator: **"Ah, well since that happened, let's just continue with the scene!"

**Kagami: **Standing, looking out and briefly hears his name being called. Looks down to see his childhood friend, Midorima Shintarou walking to the tree,

**Midorima: **"Oi, Kagami, come down here,"

**Kagami: **"Eh! Midorima, why are you here and playing this part,"

**Midorima: **"Shut up, it's not like I signed up to play this part. The narrator casted me in it saying I'd be perfect for it,"

**Kagami: **"Why's that?"

**Midorima: **"Don't know, and do we even know who these parts were originally?"

**Takao: **"Shin-chan, you probably don't want to know,"

**Midorima and Kagami: **"Why's that?"

**Takao: **"Because the part you're playing was originally a girl," he was starting to laugh as he saw the grumpy green haired male's expression.

**Midorima: **"Why did I have to be a girl?"

**Kagami: **"You can't be saying that we're love interest, isn't that how all childhood friends end up?"

**Midorima: **"We better not,"

**Takao: **"That's right, because Shin-chan belongs to me,"

**Midorima: **A glare was sent to Takao who just ignored it and started laughing some more.

**Kagami: **"I have a headache just thinking about what happens next. Who else and where the hell is this story going anyways?

**Narrator: **Since the scene took a turn for something else, let's continue onward to the Great Deku Tree, where the young boy is told his destiny.

**Kagami: **Walks through to an open clearing where a large, euphoric tree stood in all his glory. Kagami stopped as he saw who it actually was.

**Kagami: **"K..Kiyoshi?!"

**Kiyoshi: **"Oh, Kagami, you made it. Let's have some fun!"

**Kagami: **"Sempai, you're really getting into this one, aren't you?"

**Kiyoshi: **"Yep, it's fun,"

**Kagami: **"Fine, what do I do next?"

**Kiyoshi: **"You have to defeat a giant spider inside me. It is slowly killing me from the inside and you are the only one who can save me,"

**Kagami: **"Finally, I can get in some action,"

**Kiyoshi: **"Then, enter through the opening,"

**Narrator: **An opening appeared in the tree and the young boy stepped through. He'd realize too late just what implications this deed would mean. He wouldn't know until it was too late.

**Kagami: **"Oi, giant spider come out and face me!"

**Kumo: **"There's no need to shout dumbass,"

**Kagami: **he stared at the rather tall, dark haired girl who came from almost nowhere.

**Kagami: **"Who are you?"

**Kumo: **"Someone you don't know yet, but geez, you didn't have to shout. My ears are ringing,"

**Kagami: **"Who the hell name's their daughter Kumo?"

**Kumo: **"That's not part of the scene idiot, and my full name is Kumora Yen,"

**Kagami: **"So you're going by the script but you just came to greet me,"

**Kumo: **"You were the one calling, but since you're here I can just finish you off now. You're weak in the beginning,"

**Narrator: **Kumo, the armored queen arachnid, pulled out her long steel blade and smashed it into Kagami's wooden shield as he narrowly escaped her attack. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

**Kumo: **"Kagami-kun is quick,"

**Kagami: **"Well, you're not that strong either,"

**Kumo: **"Shut the hell up, I'm not going to let a brat like you win,"

**Kagami: **"I'm older then you, brat,"

**Kumo: **"Only in appearance, Kagami-kun,"

**Narrator: **Kumo thrust her sword toward Kagami and swung down while managing to lay a hit on the red heads exposed skin. A thin lining of blood escaping the scratch,

**Kagami: **"Why the hell are you narrating this shit?"

**Narrator: **"Have nothing else to do,"

**Kumo: **"Kagami-kun, you can't just talk to the narrator, we're still in the middle of the fight,"

**Kagami: **"And yet here you stand, talking to me, talking to the narrator,"

**Kumo: **"You're logic is nonsense, I am merely talking to you, another actor in this screwed up play,"

**Narrator: **"Kumo-chan, that's just too blunt," narrator's eyes streaming with fake tears.

**Kumo: **"I can't apologize if I mean it; it is wrong to take back something and pretend to like it."

**Narrator: **"Just go back to the fight," waving a hand off to the two as they returned to their positions.

**Kumo: **Breathing heavily, down on one knee, "You are much…stronger then I had anticipated, young boy, but my master will not let this act go. One day you too, will be in my shoes,"

**Narrator: **Kumo faded into a round of purple flames leaving behind a gift for her defeat. Kagami picked it up as music played to accommodate this feat.

**Kagami: **"What the hell does music have to do with gaining an item after battle?"

**Narrator: **Kagami exited the tree and came face-to-face with Kiyoshi, the tree he'd just saved. Kiyoshi had much to tell him, much news that will change the fate of this child he'd and the rest of his children, cared for. There was much to tell, and very little time left to say it.

**Kiyoshi: **"I see you have managed to defeat my inner demon. I am glad to have you return safely, but now, I must tell you something, while I still have time,"

**Kagami: **"What the hell does that mean? Did I do all that work for nothing then?"

**Kiyoshi: **"It was not for nothing, because now I have seen that I made the right choice. You are different from your brothers and sisters and you will be able to leave these woods to venture out into the open world. I have a task that you can accomplish, sit down for this tale I am about to tell you is a long, and dark one."

**Kagami: **sat down and looked up at his sempai.

**Kiyoshi: **"You have been dreaming about terrible things to come, and that's because of a dark and evil man from the desert who has started to break down the light. Even now, he has come to take the forests sacred jewel for the purpose of opening the door to the light."

**Kagami: **"Yeah, sempai this is boring, so could you give me the short version?"

**Kiyoshi: **"Ah, sure. I'll give you this stone and you need to take it to the castle and meet the princess there. There she will tell you everything you need to know,"

**Narrator: **A green emerald came down from the sky and landed on Kagami's head.

**Kagami: **"Oi!"

**Narrator: **"This is payback for the argument at the beginning. I told you I'd be able to do anything, and this will get worse if you keep stepping out of the scene,"

**Kagami: **walks from the clearing and runs into Takao.

**Takao: **"Yo, looks like you had some fun!"

**Kagami: **"Are you really supposed to be this hyper?"

**Narrator: **"No he's not; he's just doing what he wants,"

**Kagami: **"What the hell, why do I get yelled at and he doesn't?"

**Takao: **"Because I don't interact with the narrator,"

**Kagami: **crosses his arms with annoyance.

**Takao: **"Alright, looks like you're on your way out, right? Then you should get going,"

**Kagami: **"You just want to get rid of me, don't you?"

**Takao: **"Oops, looks like you caught me,"

**Narrator: **Kagami ran towards the villages exit and passed through the opening. He didn't expect to see his childhood friend, Midorima, waiting for him.

**Midorima: **"You're leaving, I see. Well it's not like I care or anything, but I had already felt like you were going to leave anyways. So there's nothing to do about it,"

**Kagami: **"Takao's right, you really are tsundere,"

**Midorima: **"I am most certainly not, and what the hell does that have to do with this now?"

**Kagami: **"Why are you here anyways? Giving off a farewell?"

**Midorima: **"No I am not, the scene just tells me to be here,"

**Kagami: **"So it is a farewell,"

**Midorima: **"Whatever, here just take this," shoves a wooden orcarina at him, "this is supposed to be your lucky item, don't lose it."

**Kagami: **stares at it before a smile spread over his face, "this really is a farewell sending,"

**Midorima: **"The script told me to,"

**Kagami: **"Then what's with the lucky item business?"

**Midorima: **"It means nothing," Midorima turned around and ran away.

**Kagami: **"Wasn't I supposed to be the one to run off?"

**Narrator: **"Hmm, yep, but it can go this way too. Just remember to stop ruining the script anymore. You still have a long journey ahead of you. Also, there are more people to meet,"

**Kagami: **"What, are we ending it here?"

**Narrator: **"Don't want it too long, besides, I can make a separate fan fic for this later on. This one is going into a story marked Chained,"

**Kagami: **"Chained?"

**Narrator: **"Yep and this is merely as an apology for making such a tragic story before this one. Well, that's it for today! Keep checking back for anyone of my other stories that will be updated within the next week or so. Now off to study for finals week!"

**Kuroko: **"Looks like none of us had a chance to show up today,"

**Aida: **"Well, at least we had fun,"

**Kagami: **"Shut up, this isn't fun at all,"

**Kumo: **"I agree, I was beaten by a monkey,"

** Kuroko: **"Why a monkey, Kumora-san?"

** Kumo: **"I like tigers,"

Oc:

**Kumora Yen**, will show up in one of my other fic's I have thought up but just not posted yet. She is rather emotionless and blunt, but chooses to show her anger. She is the type of person who can't show what she feels and it comes out wrong.

**Final Notes: **Sorry for this little fic, it actually came to me while I was trying to sleep and so I decided to do it. Though I have the whole idea from the beginning to the end, I knew it would be way too long and have decided to post it up in parts. This part will be a part of chained, but I'll make a whole other file for the remainder of the cross over. I hope you enjoyed it, despite the style it is in. It would be too much work to add a lot of details and since I have other fanfiction to write as well as finishing up for finals, this is the result of someone who needs a break.

Thanks for reading and continuing to read.


	7. Broken

**A/N: **Alright, it's been awhile since I updated anything and that's because my creative muse went elsewhere for awhile. Anyway, my other stories won't be updated for another week, if you are wondering. With Mother's Day being around the corner as well my busy schedule for the week, I probably won't have anything out until the middle of next week. I still need to type the next chapters, and actually think about where I was going with them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters.

**Warning:** I don't write out Generation of Miracles, I merely state them as them, so don't get too confused. I get tired of writing out their group name. This only goes to about where Kuroko begins to work on his new move, and I just didn't feel like putting much else into it. This was more or less a fic I thought of on the spot.

^Broken^

Breaking; that's how I felt. I was breaking inside and couldn't escape the overwhelming feelings. That's why I hid them, buried them deep, deep inside myself, never acknowledging that anything was wrong. I was the one who was wrong, to keep how I felt inside for so long. Watching each one becoming stronger and stronger, slowly losing their true feelings; I could be the cause of it all, if I had first acknowledged the warning signs. They were breaking, not like how I was, but they were breaking too. Losing the one thing that defined them, the kept them together, that made them the geniuses they were. Every step becoming further and further outside my reach, I could no longer catch them. I became weak in their eyes, too soft, not trustworthy.

"Kuroko, Kurokocchi, Kuro-chin, Tetsu, Tetsuya," the way they called my name. The way they still do brings back the same pain in my chest from that time. The time when I finally realized, finally recognized what was really going on. The people they had been becoming, the players they were now. It was hard to watch, so hard that I couldn't play anymore. I couldn't pick up a basketball without feeling disgust towards it. There was no feeling I could overcome from this, I hated it, I hated what they'd become. They weren't the same players that I came to know, they were just broken, messed up players who were disgustingly stronger than normal, junior high school boys should be.

Even after I entered high school and joined the basketball club, I couldn't get past the past. I was stuck in the never ending nightmare basketball had become. Even after watching the high school players before making my choice, I still couldn't get past myself. I was weak and I knew it. I needed someone else that would bring down my strong enemies, rivals, and friends. That's when a new light came to me. His strong, bright aura showed me a new hope. I was a broken player, watching and trying hard to bring back the other broken players, and I finally found the one hope I could count on.

Kagami-kun became more of a light as his powers shined through in our first match between one of my ex-teammates. Having beaten him and his team I could tell that I chose the right person for my goals. I didn't care that I was using him to rewrite my own wrongs. I didn't care that I could have chosen anyone, especially if that someone was stronger. This was for my own goals, and I was selfish. I didn't care how selfish it really was, or if I'd hurt someone in the end. I only began to fear when Kise-kun mentioned how Kagami was similar to what they used to be like. They were strong, but they only could get stronger, and that scared me. What if I'd lose someone else to this inhuman strength? Even after Kagami-kun reassured me, I still had doubts.

With match after match, Kagami-kun would get stronger and I became more and more afraid of him losing his original self. I felt broken and empty whenever I thought about how they were and how they are now. They were strong, but lacked so much when it came to teamwork; I wanted to prove so badly that we didn't need to rely on just ourselves, that our teammates were there to help as well. I didn't want to feel weak anymore.

Facing against Midorima-kun brought this kind of thought out in Kagami-kun. Kagami wanted the ball for himself, thinking he was the only one who could match against him. It showed just how narrow minded he'd become and just how much closer he was to them. I was afraid again, but somehow I managed to wake him up again. Even so, I knew that he would become like this again, sometime down the road. If you think like that once, you will again.

The match against Aomine-kun really shed light on not Kagami-kun, but me. I had been naïve in thinking I could do something against him; after all, he was my first light. His strength had grown and I hadn't changed at all, but still I had to keep going. There was no way I'd give up, especially since this was what I wanted to do the most. I wanted to snap them back to the people they were and show them that they weren't without a rival. When Kagami said those things in the locker room, it really hurt, stung deep inside my chest. Memories of how things had been at Teikou resurfaced and showed me even more that I hadn't changed. I was still weak, still broken, and all those memories didn't help. I was starting to feel lost, and going deeper, I felt alone.

When Kiyoshi-senpai gave me encouragement, I decided that I would do more on my part. I had to become stronger too; I couldn't just rely on someone else's strengths. There had to be something that only I could do, something that would put more boost into my skills for my team. I started to understand what it is I was missing, and what it is I had to do. I wasn't going to stay broken, even if I would lapse into it, I would still try to be stronger. For my team and new friends so I can help my old ones.

**Final Note:** Well, I wrote this so I would stop thinking about Cabin in the Woods, though I'm not afraid of the movie itself, I just happen to think the concept was really creepy. Also, there was too much gore for my liking, and the point is, I just needed something to take my mind off it, so here you go. Something emotionally tying.

Thanks for those who are still following this, I know there is no point, but since I can't just post new stories when I have new ideas, this is a safe place to put it. Also, this is Kuroko's Second POV chapter in here, the first being the very first chapter. I am making my way along, and completely out of order, but oh wells.

Thanks again and continue to read!


	8. War

**A/N: **Yah! I accomplished this one. It took awhile to actually think of something for it, but I am happy that I was able to do it! War, the first one set in Kagami's POV, but boy do I actually not know how to write his inner thoughts. Well, you guys can be the judge of it, how did I do? Review to me and tell me if I did okay or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters.

**Warning: **might have come out ooc, and it's in Kagami's POV.

^War^

It's like a big, all-out war. They were once comrades, but now all they can see is enemies before them. What could have happened to cause them such grief in them and the one's they were so close to?

"Kagami-kun, what are you thinking about?" Kuroko asked surprising me as usual.

"Ah, it's nothing really," I gave the usual answer despite the questions running through my head. Even when we found out what it was that drove them apart, I still want to know why? Why did this one game that brought them together tear them apart?

"It's like war, isn't it?" Kuroko asked surprising me again.

"What does that mean?" I asked, annoyed by his usual cryptic words.

"We are all fighting for the same thing, granted that some have a board attitude towards it. The thing that connected us, that kept us together, is the thing we're fighting for. Our own styles matching up, going out to the battle field, and conquering our enemies," he said as I tried to see the kind of look he had on his face.

"Do you regret it? Returning to the game?" I asked.

"No, I don't regret it. I'm glad we could meet and have so much fun like this," he said giving me his usual, almost hidden smile. I couldn't help but smile with him.

"War huh? Then that's just what it is. We're going to win this war and conquer the Generation of Miracles," I said placing my arm around his shoulders.

"Baka, that's what we planned from the beginning," the coach as well as the rest of the seniors gathered around.

War huh? He just take's the words right from my mouth.

**Final Note: **Thank you to all who are still reading this. This is still just me challenging myself so there's no real need for you to keep following it. You can if you want to though, but nothing really has a plot, but I keep enjoying it.

Thanks again and until next time!


End file.
